Hermanos Pequeños
by GriisleChan
Summary: Llevar a tu hermano por un helado podría traerte una buena recompensa. Kuraryou y Peque!Sawaharu. AU. One-shot.


¡Primer fanfic del año!

Esta idea nació hoy gracias a mi hermano de 7 años.

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace no es mío, sólo tomé a sus personajes para escribir esta idea que tuve tan de repente.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno. Leve Kuraryou y Sawaharu, siendo estos últimos como niños de 7 años aproximadamente. Tal vez esté un poco raro, pero lo escribí rápidamente y justo ahora, 2am, acabo de darle un cierre...

Sin más, espero les agrade.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El pequeño Eijun de siete años estaba muy emocionado ¡Su hermano mayor iba a comprarle un rico helado! Su boca se hacía agua de sólo pensar en el enorme helado que iba a pedir ¡Ya no podía esperar más!

La sonrisa del infante brillaba, con la intensidad de mil soles, mientras que con el mayor sucedía todo lo contrario; no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Kuramochi no era del tipo de hermano cariñoso y atento, aun cuando ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y en ese momento sólo quería estar en casa viendo aquel especial en la televisión que tenía semanas esperando. Pero tuvo que venir el pequeño, haciendo berrinches por un helado, y como su madre lo escuchó no hizo más que mandarle a él a que lo llevara ¡Menuda suerte!

Ambos, hermano mayor más el pequeño, se adentraron al centro comercial donde se hallaba la heladería favorita -y con buenos precios- de Eijun. Kuramochi esperaba acabar con todo eso rápido para volver.

El lugar no estaba muy lleno, sólo hicieron una fila por unos pocos minutos para ser atendidos, donde cada uno salió con un helado distinto. El pequeño Eijun con un vasito de tres sabores y el mayor con sólo una barquilla sencilla, aprovechando que ya estaba ahí.

-Bien, ahora a casa.-

-¡No! Quiero comer aquí...-

Eijun infló los mofletes y el mayor suspiró fastidiado, ahí venía otro de sus berrinches...

-Está bien, pero ra...- sus palabras quedaron en el aire al no visualizar a su hermano, que corrió hacia una mesa cercana. No había caso con ese hiperactivo niño.

Eijun no podía ser más feliz. Tenía su helado, tal cual lo quería, y comía con suma felicidad ensuciando su carita en el proceso. También, estar junto a su hermano le ponía contento, pues este era como un modelo a seguir para él ¡Le parecía muy genial! Bueno, menos cuando le jugaba malas bromas y se ponía a darle _coscorrones_.

Comía tranquilamente, Kuramochi ahora estaba distraído con su teléfono, cuando cierto punto rosa atrajo su atención al otro lado de donde estaba sentado, la otra mesa. Lo miró detenidamente y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad dejó a un lado la paleta con la que comía y se subió al asiento para mirar mejor. Es que parecía una porción de helado de fresa ¡Una enorme porción! Debía saber de qué se trataba...

Cuando estuvo de frente, sosteniéndose del murito que le llegaba a la barbilla, lo vio... Era un niño, casi de su tamaño, con bonito y llamativo cabello rosa. Se sorprendió, nunca había visto algo así en su corta vida, y se quedó observándole hasta que fue cachado por el otro y rápidamente se escondió usando el muro como escudo. Esperó unos segundos y se asomó nuevamente viendo como el chico se encogía, ocultándose también, al parecer se había subido al asiento al igual que él. Soltó una risita, divertido, y cuando lo vio levantarse se escondió de nuevo mientras reía. Siguieron en lo mismo, con su inofensivo y espontáneo juego, por un rato.

Kuramochi dejó su teléfono a un lado y se fijó en su pequeño hermano reír estando subido al asiento haciendo vaya a saber qué cosa. Se levantó y se acercó, dudoso, fijándose ahora en el otro niño frente a él con el que al parecer jugaba. Así que tomó a su hermano bajo sus bracitos y lo alzó dejándolo totalmente delatado.

Lo curioso fue que el otro niño también fue alzado, quedando frente a frente.

-Vaya sorpresa...-

Kuramochi abrió los ojos como pudo al encontrarse con aquel muchacho de cabello rosa que era miembro del equipo donde jugaba béisbol. Sí que era una sorpresa...

-Ryousuke…- lo único que salió de sus labios fue su nombre. Vio como levantaba al pequeño de cabellera igual a la suya, así como él lo hacía con su hermano, y cayó en cuenta del gran parecido entre ambos… ¿Ryousuke tenía un hermano pequeño? Eso no lo sabía, cuantas sorpresas en un mismo día.

Todo quedó en silencio, ninguno se movió, hasta que el niño de cabellos castaños habló.

-¡Me llamo Eijun!- tenía las mejillas coloradas, de todo el movimiento que hizo recientemente al jugar, y extendió su manito al chico que tenía al frente.

-Haruichi…- le respondió luego de pensarlo un momento, con voz baja.

-¡Seamos amigos, _Harucchi_!- exclamó, alto y vivaz, extendiendo un poco más su mano hacia él y no dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error al pronunciar su nombre.

El pequeño peli rosa, incluso sabiendo del error con su nombre, sólo asintió con la cabeza llevando las mejillas sonrosadas. Hasta extendió su mano, con timidez, hacia el otro niño donde este dio un leve apretón amistoso.

Los mayores observaron la escena, levemente confundidos por como todo se llevó a cabo entre los infantes. Kuramochi pensaba que su hermano era cada vez más extrovertido y sociable, sin importarle con quien, y sintiéndose un poco apenado con los otros dos, de todas las personas tuvo que haber sido con Ryousuke, justo él. Al mismo tiempo, Ryousuke estaba un tanto extrañado, pues Haruichi era un poco cerrado, nunca lo había visto interactuar así con otro niño.

-Pensaba en llevar a Haruichi un rato al parque de por aquí…-

Fue el peli rosa mayor quien cambió el rumbo de la conversación, tomando mejor a su pequeño hermano en brazos.

-Oh, si ¡Parque!- no se hizo esperar el chillido de Eijun, quien se apegó a su hermano listo para comenzar con sus tácticas para convencerle.

-¡Eijun!- le reprendió, en verdad que no sabía cómo actuar… Ryousuke le ponía extrañamente nervioso, odiaba eso- Iremos a casa, punto.- regañó, pero su voz no se alzó en ningún momento.

-Pero hermano…- y ahí estaba, su carita de perrito triste que usaba en esas ocasiones.

Kuramochi iba a responderle, continuar negándose, pero fue interrumpido.

-Tráelo contigo, Kuramochi.-

Ryousuke sonreía, con esa sonrisa peculiar que ponía a Kuramochi más nervioso todavía. De paso, sus palabras sonaron más como una orden que como un simple ofrecimiento…

-¡Vayamos, vayamos!-

Eijun sólo trepó hacia el rostro de su hermano para tomar sus mejillas y darle varios golpecitos, como un método para convencerle ¡Quería ir! ¡Deseaba seguir jugando con su nuevo amigo!

-C-chiquillo, s-suéltame.- logró pronunciar, sólo para que el pequeño hiciera más presión en su agarre- B-basta.-

La pelea de ambos hermanos, tan extraña, hizo a los peli rosas reír levemente logrando que se detuvieran, presenciándolos con atención.

-Bien, iremos…- y terminó accediendo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su respuesta.

-¡Sí!- celebró el pequeño Eijun, bastante emocionado. Bajó de los brazos de su hermano y se dirigió al peli rosa menor- ¡Sigamos jugando, _Harucchi_!- y le sonrió, deslumbrante.

Ryousuke bajó a su hermano, dejándolo a un lado del otro niño que sin pena alguna lo tomó de la mano para iniciar su andaba hacia el parque del centro comercial, siendo seguido por los mayores.

-Será divertido ¿No lo crees, Kuramochi?-

Y Kuramochi no pudo evitar enrojecerse, mientras asentía. Al parecer, el haber llevado a su hermanito por un helado iba a traerle una muy buena _recompensa_ …

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir Kuraryou y pienso que fue un buen comienzo, espero hacer más sobre este par (de los dos pares, incluyendo al Sawaharu) en un futuro.

Gracias por leer~ y mi disculpo por si hubo algún error :c (son las 2am, y si no subía esto ahora no sabía cuando podría hacerlo)

Hasta una próxima vez~


End file.
